Breakeven
by wrestlebuddy
Summary: Sheamus is infatuated by this woman yet his friends think its a bad idea. Sheamus One Shot. Also has Drew McIntyre, Wade Barrett, Alex Riley, Ted DiBiase Jr, Natalya Neidhart and many others.


**Hope you guys like this Sheamus One shot, please tell me what you think. **

The sounds of the crowd cheering from inside the arena boomed while the red haired, pale skinned Irishman emerged from the curtain into the backstage area. His body and face drenched in sweat as he walked slowly to grab a bottle of water, dehydrated from the match. He gulped down the water then glanced to see one of his best friends the tanned, long russet ponytailed, Scotsman Drew McIntyre heading his way, "Great match Fella."

He grinned, "Thanks, you and Riley had quite a battle."

"Of course I'm not good enough to be on Raw or Smackdown these days" said Drew slamming his hand on the table out of frustration.

"You'll get back up there, just got to take what you got and run with it" said Sheamus, "you're a great talent Fella."

"Thanks, some of the lads are going to the pub after, want to join us?"

"Of course I'll be there, just going to go for a quick shower. I'm sweating like a pig."

Drew laughed, "I'll see you in a couple of hours."

Sheamus nodded and then walked toward his locker room. His eyes watching the Divas in one of the makeup rooms, but it wasn't a Diva that he was staring at it was the makeup artist. He stared at the tall, dark haired woman, who was wearing a turquoise and gold bandage dress with gold stilettos who was applying blush to Beth Phoenix's cheek. The woman's dark brown eyes were glistening from the shine off the lights around the mirror. The 6'6", 272 pound Irishman let out a heavy sigh as he continued to walk down the hallway to his locker room. He closed the door, sitting down on the bench as the beautiful woman consumed his thoughts.

...

After a refreshing cold shower, he traded his wrestling gear for his black trousers, light grey dress shirt and his dark blue tie which he tied over his collar, tucking it under his black vest. He glanced in the mirror, making sure he looked right. He gave his spiked red hair, another fix before he headed outside, pulling his luggage with him. He paced down the hallway toward the exit gate where the bus was waiting. The crowd of superstars and crew members outside, trying to put their luggage away while the crowd of fans watched around the barricade. He glanced over to see some of his friends standing in a group together; he walked over to the group.

"I wish they would bloody hurry up, it's freezing!" roared Wade Barrett crossing his arms.

"Don't worry once we get some beers in us, we'll be right" said Drew.

"A beer would be great right now" said Ted DiBiase Jr.

"Where we going anyway?" asked Sheamus.

"Just this bar at the hotel, I think everyone is going" said Heath Slater.

"I hear it's pretty popular, maybe we'll see some nice ladies" said Justin Gabriel.

Heath laughed hi fiving Justin.

Wade looked at the two annoyed. "No woman would be interested in you two."

"The ladies love us, naw mean!" yelled Heath getting in the Englishman's face.

While Sheamus's friends bickered, his attention was drawn to the beautiful woman he had seen earlier that night. She was standing with Maryse; the two women seemed to be looking around for somebody. They glanced around the crowd, the woman's eyes meeting with his, she smiled at him. Sheamus blushed, feeling a little off guard then smiled back. She and Maryse were then joined by The Miz and Alex Riley. Alex took his jacket off and draped it on her shoulders then wrapped his large arm around her waist pulling her in, rubbing her arm to warm her. Sheamus couldn't help but stare at the two, but then he gazed at the ground feeling slightly hurt.

Drew noticed his friend's withdrawal from the group. "You alright?"

"I'm fine, Fella" he replied, smiling at his best friend.

Drew shook his head, pulling him away from their other four friends. "I know what's going on."

Sheamus looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"You have feelings for Rosalie" said Drew.

"Maybe I do... What's so bad in that?" he asked.

Drew shook his head and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Just think about it, she's with Alex now."

The Irishman shook his head, "Alright, I'll forget her." No sooner he said those words he knew that was impossible.

Drew smiled and the two reformed with their other friends.

...

After midnight, the superstars were sitting at a table at the bar. The six friends slammed down beer after beer making sure they weren't too drunk. Of course there was one exception; the southern, red haired, self proclaimed _one man rock band_ had a few too many. Justin and Ted looked at him, worry filling their expressions.

"I think we should take him up" said Ted.

"Yeah, before it becomes a problem" said Justin. The two men grabbed Heath and placed his arms around both their necks. Heath bobbed his head up and down, still looking conscious.

"Bugger off Heath!" yelled Wade, "Leave the drinking to the real men."

Ted and Justin laughed watching Heath trying to think of something to say back at the Englishman. He raised his index finger but then just fell back on his friends.

"Well come back down later, if it's not too late" said Ted.

"This guy might be a handful" said Justin.

"Good luck Fellas" said Sheamus.

Justin and Ted gave mirrored nervous looks as they walked out of the bar to their hotel room. The other three men were left and noticed all their glasses were empty.

"I'll get the next round" said Drew getting his wallet out.

"No you just got the last one, I'll go" said Sheamus, pushing his friend back into his seat.

Wade chuckled watching the two. Drew shrugged his shoulders.

The Irishman made his way up to the bartender. "Three Stella Artois, mate" he yelled over the music.

The bartender nodded, fixing the drinks. Sheamus smelt this fruity scent it was definitely not the wine, it was something he was quite accustomed to. He turned to his side noticing the beautiful woman standing next to him. "Hi Sheamus" she said.

"Hello... Rosalie" he said nervously.

"You had a really great match tonight, how are your ribs?" she asked concerned. "I noticed you haven't been wearing your bandages."

To be honest he was glad to hear concern from her voice. "They keep coming off in me matches, so I just didn't put them on" he said.

She chuckled, "But I would hate for you to make it worse, you've been doing so well. You're doing such a great job at being a face."

He blushed, "Thank you, so you think I make a good, hero?"

"I knew you had it in you." Her hand slowly placed on his arm. He smiled looking up at her.

"Your three beers, sir" said the bartender interrupting them.

Sheamus raised his eyebrows at her apathetically. She smiled moving her hand away as he grabbed his wallet from his back pocket of his trousers. He paid the bartender and grabbed the beers.

The bartender turned to her, "And what can I get you, Miss?"

"A rum and coke please, with..." she stopped.

"One slice of lime" said Sheamus, ending her sentence.

She nodded at the bartender, letting him know that was exactly what she wanted. She then glanced up at Sheamus, this sly grin plastered on his face. "Glad, you remember."

"Well, when you ask for that drink that many times, you will always remember" he said.

The bartender returned with her drink, "Here you go Miss."

She fumbled through her purse, looking for money. The Irishman watched her, trying to find what she was looking for, but her purse was full of receipts and makeup.

"Here" said Sheamus handing the bartender the money.

"No, you don't have to pay for my drink" she said guiltily, "I have money."

"Its fine, least I can do" he said.

"Thank you" she said sipping the drink. Sheamus watched the dark, alcoholic liquid as it passed through her crimson lips, she swiped her lips lightly with her tongue.

"I...I'm here with the Fellas, would you like to join us?" His eyes moved to his two friends awaiting their beers at the table, Wade had a confused look on his face while Drew kept shaking his head as he waved his arms frantically.

She was now looking at him apathetically. "I'm here with Alex but maybe I'll pop over later if we're still here."

The word _we're_ hurt the Irishman, he just smiled covering the feeling. "Well if you don't its fine."

She glanced at Drew and Wade sitting together at the table, conversing with one another. "Say hello to the boys from me, Alex was so excited to have a match with Drew. He was talking about it all week."

"I will. It was good to speak with you Rosie."

She gave another kind smile then walked back to her table, where the brown haired, blue eyed, 6'4" 245 pound, Virginia native awaited her. Sheamus watched as Alex grinned upon her returning. He moved his arm around her shoulders and his fingers grazing her upper arm, while his other hand held a beer. Sheamus sighed, returning to his own table. Wade and Drew had irritated looks on their faces as the Irishman sat down.

"Could you have taken any longer?" said Drew, "What was that?"

"I was just talking to her" said Sheamus.

"We saw everything; you should just put her out of your head" said Wade.

"It's hard, for months all I can think about is her" said Sheamus.

Drew shook his head, crossing his arms. "I knew I should have gotten the drinks."

Sheamus glared at the Scotsman.

Wade sipped his beer, "Look, we're saying this because we don't want a repeat of what happened before, that was an absolute disaster."

"Exactly! Do we have to remind you that it was you who broke up with her" said Drew.

The Irishman stroked his chin with his fingers thinking back all those years earlier.

_It was July 2009; this unique, Irish wrestler seemed to be annihilating everything in his path on ECW. He had bright red hair, white as snow skin and this monster like demeanour that made him stand out from everybody else. Rosalie was with her friend Natalya Neidhart, the Diva was getting her makeup touched up before she went for her mixed tag match with her partner Tyson Kid. _

"_What do you think of the new guy? You know the really white one?" she asked _

"_Sheamus? Well... I think he's kind of interesting" replied Rosalie. _

"_Interesting? He seems a little scary to me" said the Canadian. _

_Rosalie chuckled, "You're lucky, you have Tyson to protect you."_

"_He's lovely, but don't think I don't know how to fight my own battles."_

"_That I know you can do, you're a Hart after all."_

"_That I am."_

_The two women were interrupted by the adorable partner of Natalya's, Tyson Kidd. "You ready, babe?" _

"_Yeah, Rosie has done a great job. I can't wait to put Kelly Kelly in the sharpshooter and not having to worry about my makeup running all over my face." _

_Rosalie grinned, watching Natalya getting so excited for her match possibly because it was with her real life boyfriend. _

_Tyson put his arm around Natalya, kissing her lips lightly. "And I get do this without getting lipstick all over me."_

"_Good luck you guys" said Rosalie. _

"_Thanks, we'll see you later" cried the couple as they left the makeup room. _

_She had no more Divas that needed their makeup done so she headed toward the catering area so she could get something to eat. The table filled with so much delicious things to eat, it was rather ironic that this was a wrestling event. She looked over to the tables for a spare seat that she could eat at, her eyes then spotted the new pale Irish wrestler that she had been speaking of earlier with Natalya. He was sitting alone. She decided to sit with him, maybe pick his brain. She found him rather captivating. _

"_Is this seat taken?" she asked. _

_The Irishman didn't even look up at her; he just shook his head continuing to eat his food. _

"_Thank you" she said sitting down. She watched him continue not to even look at her, he seemed to be rather focused and intense but she decided to introduce herself anyway. "I'm Rosalie."_

_His blue eyes flicked up to her, he had this puzzled look on his face as he looked up to the young woman who was sitting across from him, he wasn't quite sure why she wanted to sit with him. "Sheamus" he said. _

_She watched him continue to eat his food. He didn't seem like a big talker. She felt like she was bothering him, so she just tried to be as quiet as possible as she ate her dinner. _

_Sheamus looked up at Rosalie, he hesitated before trying to speak. "Are you one of the new Divas?" _

_She laughed, "Oh no! I'd never be able to do what you guys do. I'm just one of the makeup artists." _

_He nodded; he wasn't the greatest when it came to making small talk. Makeup was something he knew little about, so he didn't really have anything else to say. _

"_But I'm flattered that you think I'm a wrestler, I'm a huge fan... have been since I can remember. So this job is just a dream" she said. _

_He enjoyed seeing the glee on her face when she spoke of the industry he loved so very much as well. The Irishman had always had the ambition since he was a boy to make it here; he felt like he was also living a dream. _

"_I remember meeting Shawn Michaels at Wrestlemania 10, I waited ages just to get a glimpse of him and then I got a photo with him. I remember how I told everyone at school about it, no one really cared but I thought I was just the coolest person in the world." _

"_I would have thought you were pretty cool" he said chuckling. _

_She grinned, "I think you're going to do really well here, you just seem really focused and determined. You're not like everyone else." _

"_I'm not like everyone else, I came here to become a huge name and become champion. I want to be someone who when you think of wrestling, people immediately think of me."_

_Rosalie nodded, feeling a little inspired by what he was saying. She noticed a stagehand running toward them, "Rosalie" he called, "Kelly is asking for you, Natalya has given her a black eye."_

_She chortled, having the image in her head. Her gaze now back at Sheamus, who looked a little down that she had to leave. "Thank you for letting me sit with you" she said._

_He smiled at her; he was obviously attracted to her. He dawdled before asking his next question. "Um... maybe you'd like to have a chat later, maybe have a drink?" _

"_Sure" she said excited, "I'll wait for you here."_

_Sheamus beamed. _

_After the Irishman had destroyed Goldust in an amazing battle, he had changed into more casual attire, just a black t-shirt and blue jeans. He walked toward Rosalie who awaited him; she was sitting at the table, her hand holding up her head. Sheamus let out a sigh seeing her, she looked beautiful in her dark green shift dress and opaque stockings, she tapped one of her feet dressed in navy ankle boots on the floor as she waited. _

"_Hope you haven't been waiting long?" he asked. _

"_Oh no, just a few minutes." She noticed how nice he looked in something other than his ring gear, his t-shirt stretched over his muscles nicely._

_They walked into one of the local bars; one of the waiters sat them at a table. Sheamus gaped at Rosalie who was sitting in front of him as she looked around the bar. She looked at him, catching him staring at her. His eyes immediately looked down at the table. Rosalie could feel her cheeks change colour. _

"_Could I get you a drink?" he asked. _

"_A rum and coke would be great."_

_Sheamus looked fairly impressed that she could handle rum. _

"_But could you make sure it has a slice of lime with it please?" she asked._

"_A rum and coke with a slice of lime?" he said, repeating it to her to make sure he had to correct. _

"_That's it" she said grinning. _

_Time had gone so fast between the couple; they seemed to speak about absolutely everything. Rosalie glanced at her phone looking at the time. "It's almost 3 am!" _

"_I guess we should head back." _

_Sheamus drove the two of them back to the hotel, "I'm sorry we were gone so long, time seemed to fly."_

"_It's not your fault, I was having too much fun" she said. _

_He smiled to himself, as he parked the car. "Maybe we could do it again?"_

"_Like a second date?" she asked. She hoped her influence would get him to realise that she wanted their affiliation to go as more than friendship. _

_He hadn't realised that she was seeing tonight as a date, he was thrilled that she thought so. "Yeah, like a second date." Confidence began booming out of him._

"_I'd love too" she beamed. _

_Sheamus grinned, "I like you Rosie."_

_Rosalie laughed at him, for making a nickname for her. "I like you too." She placed her hand in his, intertwining his fingers with hers. A smile grew on his face as he looked back up at her, she mirrored the same smile. _

_He walked with her to her room door, "Well goodnight."_

"_Goodnight Sheamus" she said, staring back at him. _

_He could feel this was the moment, to do something. Her dark brown eyes were locked on his and he could feel that all he wanted to do was kiss those crimson lips that he longed for. His blue eyes gazed down at her lips and then back up to her eyes, he leaned in closer and closer until his lips were colliding with hers. She tasted like rum and he could taste lime but he enjoyed it. His hands moved to her waist where she placed her hands on top of his. He pulled away, still keeping his eyes on her. _

_She was quite winded from the kiss."That was lovely."_

_Sheamus chuckled. He watched her rummage through her bag for the room key. It seemed to be filled with bits and pieces. She finally found the card and swiped the handle, awaiting a light to go off before she could enter. The green light finally flashed and she smiled at Sheamus before heading inside. _

_An overwhelming sense of exhilaration filled the Irishman as he walked back to his own room, he found his roommate Drew McIntyre lying on his bed watching television. Sheamus lay on his bed, the smile still not leaving his face. Drew sat up and stared at his best friend, he was humoured to see him actually smiling, quite different to his normal serious self. "Now where have you been?"_

"_I was on a date" said Sheamus. _

"_A DATE!" yelled Drew, "you haven't been on a bloody date since you were probably 20!" _

_Sheamus rolled his eyes as he sat up. _

"_So is this special lass?" he asked. _

"_Her name is Rosalie, she's really something" said the Irishman, his mind wandering back to the amazing day he had. _

_Drew grinned watching his friend become infatuated and frivolous. "So where did you meet this Rosalie?" _

"_Today, she is one of the makeup artists" he said, "She's unbelievable."_

"_Well you two must have had fun, it's almost 4am" joked Drew, "I was starting to get a little worried."_

"_Shut up Fella" said Sheamus. _

_Drew chuckled, "I'm happy for you, hopefully you two last forever."_

_..._

_Months passed and Sheamus and Rosalie were now a steady couple, they had been dating for quite a while and found each other inseparable. She had made her way into his group of friends, all of them agreeing that she was good enough for their friend and welcomed her with open arms. The two found everything they were looking for in a partner; Rosalie needed someone who was strong, passionate and firm while Sheamus needed someone who was talkative, bubbly and tender. Sheamus and Rosalie were very much in love although they had never said it to one another, they both were waiting for the right moment. _

_They were almost at their six month anniversary; Rosalie had decided that she wanted to tell him then that she loved him. This was something that came very easy for her, every time the Irishman looked at her adoringly, she could feel her heart being pulled. She could tell him then and there how much she thought the world of him and how her wish would be to spend every moment she could with him. But she thought it would be more commemorative if she told him on their anniversary. _

_While Sheamus who was now on the RAW Brand had the same idea, yet it was a little harder for him to bear his love to her. "I wouldn't know what to say."_

_The Irishman knew if he wanted advice on something as important as this and wanted to still keep the woman then his other friends were not so clued in. The only person he could count on was his friend Ted DiBiase Jr; he had been happily married for years to his high school sweetheart so he thought it was best to ask him. The two sat in the locker room as they got ready for their own matches for tonight. _

"_Just say Rosie I love you, that's all you have to say" said Ted. _

"_But I want to say a little more than that" said Sheamus scratching his head. _

"_When you think of her, how do you feel?" _

_The Irishman's eyes lit up as he pictured his love in his mind, "Well... I think about how I can't last a day without her. She has this effect on me whenever I see her, this smile appears on me face and I just am happy. All me worries are gone because she's here and that all that matters" _

_Ted smiled patting his friend on the shoulder, "I'm sure if you just tell her all those things you'll be fine."_

_Sheamus nodded as he laced up his boots. "Good luck tonight Ted; we definitely won't get a chance like this again."_

"_I'll try to go easy on you."_

_Tonight on Monday Night Raw, Jesse 'The Body' Ventura was the guest host and he had conducted a 'break through' battle royal where the participants were anyone who has never been a world champion. So this was a fortunate opportunity for all the young wrestlers to get a great opportunity at John Cena's WWE Title at the next pay per view TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs. The final few opponents were Sheamus, Kofi Kingston and Randy Orton who had somehow snuck his way into the match. Sheamus looked on as Orton and Kingston hammered away at each other. Orton pushed Kingston over the ropes but he hangs on, Kingston uses his legs to pull Orton over him and onto the floor, while Kingston still remains in the match. Orton and Kingston lock eyes on one another while the Celtic Warrior comes from behind and eliminated Kingston making him the number one contender. _

_After the battle royal, Sheamus returned to his locker room his face was full of pride and gratification that he was now going to have his chance at the world title. Something he wanted so badly, it was now within his reach. He heard a knock coming from the door and Rosalie walked in, filled with excitement. Her heels clicked against the floor as she ran to her boyfriend to congratulate him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed his lips._

"_I'm so proud of you, Sheamus" she said as she pulled away, "If there was anyone who deserves a title shot, it's you. Everyone is so tired of seeing Orton and Cena for the past 4 months."_

"_I just can't believe this is it, this is me shot, me opportunity Rosie" he said. _

"_Of course it is" she wiped her hand over his forehead as her eyes began to look glossy, "I know hard you have worked, what you've left behind and sacrificed to be here. All your family and friends are in Ireland and you see them at most twice a year. You've worked really hard and now it's all paying off."_

_Sheamus chuckled, watching her become so emotional. "I don't see why you're crying for, if I had never done those things or made those sacrifices then I would never have met you."_

_She smiled looking up at him. He pulled her towards him, her ear to his chest as he tightly held on to her. He rested his chin on her head as she basked in his warm embrace. _

_... _

_The weeks before the pay per view were becoming dense for Sheamus, his thought were only consumed with his world title match. He was training harder, working harder and the pressure seemed to be mounting on him. He seemed to distance himself from a lot of his friends and especially Rosalie. Whenever she went to see him, he began rarely speaking to her and then he began ignoring her all together. _

_One night she found him in the gym, it was midnight. Everyone was asleep because they wanted to be ready for the pay per view the next day. She watched him going crazy with the weights; she was impressed in how much he was lifting. He saw her in the mirror watching him, but he didn't seem to show any response. _

"_How you going?" she asked. _

_He didn't respond to her. _

"_Not in a talking mood, that's fine. I just came by to see how you were doing, maybe you should go to bed, you've been training so much I think you just need a good night's sleep."_

"_I'm fine" he muttered, still doing the weights. _

"_You look really tired, come on."_

"_I SAID I WAS FINE!" he roared at her. _

_She was startled, "Alright... I was just suggesting."_

"_You don't need to be suggesting to me anything, do you know how important tomorrow is for me?" _

"_Of course, I do. That's why I was saying..."_

"_You were saying take a nap? This may be the only opportunity I ever get, I need to be ready and sleep is not going to help" he said. _

"_I'm sorry; I was just trying to help."_

"_I don't need your help" he said. _

_She sighed, walking out of the gym. _

_After Sheamus was done training, he walked up to his hotel room where he found Rosalie still awake; she was sitting up in their bed watching television. She watched him walk toward her; she was waiting for an apology of some sort. Sheamus looked at her coldly, she wasn't use to see him like this. "I don't think we should be seeing each anymore."_

"_What?" she said shocked. _

"_I'm so close to getting to my dream and I don't need any distractions" he said. _

"_And I'm a distraction! A distraction? Is that what I've been this whole time!" she said getting up off the bed, glaring at him. _

"_I came here on me own and I want to get on with the rest of my life on me own. I need to be alone to do this, I can't have you around anymore, I need to focus on one thing and that's me career."_

_The two once lovers were screaming and eyeing each other like enemies. "So I've just meant nothing to you, this whole time I thought you were someone I could live my life with, someone I'm in love with... but you're none of those things."_

"_You're just dragging me coat tails, I want to do this on me own... I don't need anyone!"_

_She sighed, grabbing her things. Sheamus stood there looking away from her. _

"_I can't believe you; I thought I made you happy, I thought we were happy... I guess one day you'll realise I wanted you to live your dream just as much as you do." She stormed past him, slamming the door on her way out. _

_..._

_It was Sunday night, TLC: Tables, Ladder and Chairs was upon us and it was John Cena defending his WWE Title against the up comer Sheamus in a Tables match. After weeks of anticipation, the match was set it was back and forth between the opponents. Cena and Sheamus hovered on the top rope throwing punches at one another suddenly Cena is trying to suplex Sheamus on to the table below them, but Cena loses his footing and Sheamus pushes him. Cena falls through the table himself therefore the new WWE Champion being Sheamus. The shocked looks flowed through the audiences everywhere as the Celtic Warrior held the title high above his head. _

_Sheamus headed back behind the curtain, Drew awaiting him with open arms. The two hugging each other at the joy of their accomplishments, earlier that night Drew McIntyre had won the prestigious Intercontinental Title. _

"_Congratulations" said Sheamus looking at Drew's title that was clasped around his waist. _

"_Congratulations Fella, our new WWE Champion" said Drew happily, "Where's Rosie?" _

_Sheamus's expression changed, he couldn't look Drew in the eye. "We... We broke up."_

"_WHAT?" exclaimed Drew._

_He sighed, "I broke up with her."_

"_I don't understand... you two were great. You guys were going to celebrate your six month anniversary soon, what happened?" _

"_I just need to focus on my career, not her" said the Irishman. _

_Drew looked concerned, "I can't believe you did that."_

"_I know what I want and that's what I have here" he said looking at his WWE Title. _

"_Right, I'm going to see Tiffany. We're going to celebrate" said Drew. _

"_I thought we could have a guy's night."_

"_Maybe tomorrow" said Drew, looking toward his petite, blonde haired wife. _

"_I'll see you later then."_

"_I'll catch you later, Champ!" _

_Sheamus watched Drew and Tiffany walk off happily. He smiled looking at his WWE title and went back to his locker room._

_Weeks later it was Monday Night Raw, it was coming right off the Elimination Chamber pay per view, which Sheamus had lost his title to John Cena, who then lost it to Batista. Sheamus was feeling the defeat still after losing his title, he was to appear later in the main event. But for now he was hungry, ironically enough after winning the championship all he could think about was Rosalie, being champion was great but there was no one to celebrate it with. There he saw her sitting alone, playing on her phone as she always would do. He wanted to go over and talk to her but after how he had treated her; he felt he had no right. He watched her from afar, admiring her. He kept thinking in his mind that she would at least look up at him and smile or anything, but like he deserved any of those things. He wondered whether she was still mad at him, so he could at least say hello. Then Maryse pleaded with her to fix her makeup, one of the makeup artists had not done it the way she wanted and she knew Rosalie was the one who could do it the way she liked. Rosalie was flattered that the Diva wanted her to fix it, she had ever really done her make up a couple of times, she wasn't really close with Maryse but always found her to be kind. Sheamus watched as Rosalie, walked away with the Diva. _

"You're right, I should leave her alone" said Sheamus lowering his head, the reminiscence coming back to him.

"Now you are finally making some sense" said Drew.

"The beer must be kicking in" laughed Wade.

"She looks happy now and that's all you want right?" said Ted.

Justin and Ted had come back from putting Heath to sleep and already knew what the trio were talking about.

"Alex is a good guy" said Justin, "he'll take care of her."

Sheamus nodded, "Yeah I want her to be as happy as she made me."

...

Sheamus walked outside, trying to comprehend that he had absolutely wrecked his chance at love. He was fortunate to get it, but he became selfish and egocentric and lost it. He thought back to how they were when she was his girl. What he wouldn't give to tell her that he messed up and that every day since then he thought about her. He just wanted to tell her that she really was his world and how he missed her so much. He would do anything to take back that day.

"Sheamus?" said a familiar voice.

He turned; there she was the woman he was in love with just metres from him. "Rosie."

She smiled, "Can't sleep?"

He shook his head, "Unfortunately."

"Me neither."

The two stood next to each other silently, Sheamus wanted nothing more but to hold her in his arms but he restrained himself. "So you and Alex, you guys look great together."

She looked confused, "Thanks, but we're not together."

"What?" he said, the sound of relief echoed from his voice.

Rosalie chuckled, "We're just friends."

"It doesn't look like he just wants to be friends."

She shrugged her shoulders, "I love someone else anyway, Alex is great but the man I'm in love with is incredible."

"Well that's great" he lied.

She nodded.

"Rosie... I don't know if I have any right to say any of this but, when I think about you I think about how I can't last a day without you. You have this effect on me whenever I see you, this smile appears on me face and I just am happy. All me worries are gone because you're here and that all that matters_, I love you." _

She moved closer toward him, her eyes searching for his. "It took you this long to say this to me? I never stopped loving you Sheamus."

His eyes became glossy as he embraced her tightly, "I'm sorry Rosie and I was such an arse. I don't know how I let you go; I'll never let you go ever again."

She smiled, feeling the warmth of his embrace. "I missed you so much Sheamus."

He put his large hands on her cheeks as he leaned down toward her face, his lips colliding with hers. He could taste lime and he had never been happier to taste her.

"I love you Rosie, I was no champion without you. There was no one I wanted to share my first title reign with" he said pulling away "I just got too crazy and I didn't see what was really important."

"I'm glad you did, I was always still you number one fan there was no one happier when Cena got pushed through the table!"

Sheamus chuckled, Rosalie hugged him tightly "I love you Sheamus."

"I never stopped loving you" said Sheamus kissing her lips again.

The sounds of howling came from one of the hotel rooms, they both looked up to see Wade, Drew, Ted, Justin and Heath all shouting and whistling from one of the balconies.

Rosalie blushed hiding her face in Sheamus's chest. Sheamus grinned as kissed her again, his hands on her waist and her arms around his neck. He pecked at her lips before he grabbed her hand and they walked back into the hotel happily.


End file.
